


I just wanna be deep in your love

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (Intended) eloping, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Jemma is going crazy with their parents' wedding planning, and she tries to convince Fitz to elope. Fitz is having none of that.





	I just wanna be deep in your love

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "FS + 82. “You have ten minutes, if my parents hear us or see us we are done for.”

“This is insane.”

She gives him _a look_ over her shoulder.

“We work for an organization that deals with actual aliens, and you are calling _this_ insane.”

“Well, aliens might be foreign to us, but they adhere to a certain logic, even if it’s not the same as ours. And, mind you, our best friend is _technically_ alien, even though I will agree that she is not the most logical person we know. But _this,_ this actually lacks any logic whatsoever, Simmons.”

“Fine.”

She yanks him inside a guest room then, and looks at him with her arms crossed over her chest. If she weren’t wearing that scolding look, he would be feeling a thrill right now, being together in a dark room, in her parents’ house; they might be thirty, but she makes his blood boil like they were two teenagers still.

“You have ten minutes to explain yourself. If my parents hear us or see us we are done for, and we can forget about this.”

Fitz looks at her like she might grow a second head any second.

 _“I_ have to explain myself? Let’s not forget that I was sleeping peacefully until you decided that _Oh, Fitz!”_ She frowns her nose, the same way she always does when he starts using his mock-english accent. “ _I can not wait to get this sorted out! Let’s elope instead!”_   

“I hate when you use that voice!” She hisses, and he is about to reply again when she continues talking and okay, that is not the issue at hand. “Don’t pretend like my mother isn’t driving you insane too.”

Fitz takes a hand to his chest to show his affront, because _how she dares._

“Excuse me? Who was the one who insisted on getting them involved in this whole endeavour? I would have let Daisy go crazy organizing a party and then send them tickets for the date, no other warning needed. But, _oh no,_ you decided that you wanted our parents to be involved in the whole process, as if that were a sane idea. _As if._ ”

“Well, maybe I was a little misguided over how seriously they would take this whole thing.” He scoffs. “I said _maybe._ And that’s why I can not understand which is your problem with my current plan!”

“Jemma, we are already in too deep to do that now. I think that your mother might kill me with a flower arrangement if we don’t let her have her way.” He lowers his voice slightly more, trying to pretend that he is speaking so she won’t hear him. “I mean, you had to get your crazy streak from somewhere.” He swats him in the head, her eyes gleaming. “Oi! Uncalled for!”

“I said _quiet,_ Fitz.”

“You didn’t actually use the word _quiet._ ”

She shakes her head, as if to dismiss the entire conversation and start over while she grabs his hands.

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Um, Jemma, I thought we had gone through that a while ago already.”

She sighs and closes her eyes. Fitz almost can hear her mentally counting from ten to zero.

“Would it kill you to say it one more time?”

“No, no, of course no. Jemma Anne Simmons, I _so_ want to marry you. Even though you make me jump out of bed in the middle of the night.”

“Good. Then why are you so opposed to the idea of doing it right now? And don’t say my parents, because we both know that we love them, but they haven't had input in our decisions in a long time.”

He ponders for a moment over his feelings and why he is so opposed to this, besides the obvious nuisances and the polite consideration for their parents’ feelings. He doesn’t have a Perfect Wedding in mind to aspire for and, really, the only thing he wants is to be forever by Jemma’s side. Then why…?

He looks at her, eyes expectant, bangs all over her face and anxious lips, and he understands. He understands that this is it. This is the woman with whom he wants to expend the rest of his life. It’s not that he didn’t _know_ before, but now it’s like a sensation that overruns all his nerve ends and any other feelings he might have. This is _it._ And it might be something between him and Jemma, but it’s also something to cherish and to share, and something worthy of flipping the whole cosmos off. He is not afraid, he is not ashamed, he is not hiding; this is the woman he loves, and they have crossed oceans, universes and realities to get back to each other. This is their stance: _we are still here, and we are still alive, and we are still together. We won._

He doesn’t know how to put into words all that in a rushed whisper hiding on one of the Simmons’ guest rooms, though, so he draws Jemma to himself by her waist, and tries to express them without talking. She is blushing when they break apart, and he wonders if maybe he achieved his goal.   

“I want to enjoy it, alright? I’m not having seconds thoughts; I want it, and I don’t want to rush into it. I don’t want to feel like we are racing against fate, and we have to make sure we grab as much happiness as possible before it screws us over.” Jemma nods eagerly, her eyes bright, and Fitz places a lock of hair behind her ear. “Let’s compromise, okay? We won’t elope, but we won’t keep planning with our parents either. We will go back to the States, and we will plan our own wedding, as simple or as lavish as we want, but _ours.”_

She goes into her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss, and her smile could lighten up the entire room.

“And then we let Daisy go crazy with the bachelor parties.”

“And then we let Daisy go crazy with the bachelor parties alright.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking AOS prompts (particularly Fitzsimmons ones) here or at @florchis in tumblr!


End file.
